Cholestyramine is a compound known to be effective in controlling hypocholesteremia, also known as high blood cholesterol levels, believed to be responsible in many cases for arteriosclerosis as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,281. Cholestyramine, which is orally consumed in order to effect its cholesterol lowering or controlling properties, is astringent and unpleasant to swallow. The cholestyramine also has the side effect of inducing constipation.
Processes and compositions are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,020: 3,499,960; and 3,947,272. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,272 teaches combining cholestyramine with a modified gum, together with a flavoring agent to form a coascervate in an aqueous medium such as water, milk, and fruit juice. Although pharmaceutically effective, these known compositions are still very undesirable to drink, since the compositions form a gritty coating on the surface inside of the mouth and require at least an additional glass of water to rinse off the gritty coating. Another disadvantage is that the solids of such compositions, including the cholestyramine particles, quickly settle after being added to the aqueous medium, requiring the consumer to frequently stir the medium in order to maintain the cholestyramine in suspension. Another disadvantage of the compositions prepared in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,272 is that they do not readily disperse when added to an aqueous medium. Instead, clumps form which require several minutes stirring before the drink can be consumed. Such disadvantages become particularly pronounced for individuals who need to consume the cholestyramine compositions several times a day for periods of months or even years.
Evidence of the unpalatability of cholestyramine compositions currently being marketed is the low rate of compliance by patients to adhere to a diet requiring daily consumption of the cholestyramine product. This low compliance rate indicates a definite need for a cholestyramine composition which is more palatable than the known compositions.